


Gotta Get Back In Time

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321, TheEvilBudgie (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, David is an edgy ass teenager, Edgy, F/M, Gen, Gwen was shy as a teen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just cause Davids like 15/16 in this fic doesnt make maxvid acceptable, NO COUNSELOR//CAMPER, Smoking, Swearing, Time Travel, but not till later, dadvid, gwenvid - Freeform, headcanons, no maxvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheEvilBudgie
Summary: A supply closet, 1.21 gigawatts, and three mischievious campers? It's a blast in the past to 2008 for Nikki, Max, and Neil as they try to getback home! With the help of an old familiar "friend", the trio are going to have to find a way back in their time to 2017. The problem is how to do it without changing too much of the past.





	1. Where are we??

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried my best with this as this is my first proper Camp Camp fic!
> 
> Massive thanks to Tumblr Dad Dadvidismycanonheadcanon! (DIMCHC: No problem son!!!!) This was beta read and edited by them, I've listed them as a co-creator but I thought I'd just say thanks here as well.
> 
> Time Travellers AU by me
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm uncomfortable," said Nikki, as she fidgeted inside the box.

"We're all crammed in this shitty box Nikki. Stop moving!" Max sighed before looking at Neil. "Are we 'in the past' yet, nerd?"

"I think so..." The brown haired boy replied. He wasn't really listening but was instead trying to open the door of his time machine. He was convinced that it had worked and now he just needed to open the door and prove to Max that he wasn't just making it up! 

After a few pushes the trio tumbled out of the small container into a dusty room; it was similar to the room in Lester's 'Lectronics that Lester let them try Neil's experiments in, but much darker. Max seemed on edge while Neil looked around, confused. Not enough was different to tell if they were in a different time period but something was definitely different. Nikki simply ran for the door, yanking it open. 

The shop was definitely different. Everything looked quite new and clean. In place of Lester was a lanky and spotty teen dressed head to toe in black. Were they actually in the past? Neil stepped out of the room and looked around in disbelief while Max was simply surprised that the devices that the shop sold had hardly changed in however many years they'd gone back..... if at all.

Nikki, in her friendly hyperness, ran to the guy at the desk even though his eyes were focused only on his phone. He clicked the buttons frantically and when Nikki approached, he refused to greet her. Instead, pulled his hood further over his head, almost disappearing inside the dark garment.

"Hello?! Hello?!" Nikki shouted while waving her arms.

"Hello." Replied the teen with an icy tone. He still refused to move or even look upwards. He was very antisocial for a store worker.

"What year are we in?" Asked Nikki with full seriousness.

He simply laughed at her but quickly caught himself and returned to a shadowy attitude. A silence stretched between them.

"Were you being serious? Do you actually not know the fucking year?" 

"Nope!"

"It's 2008, dipshit."

"Hey guys come over here!" Nikki called Max and Neil over, who were now arguing whether the wallpaper was meant to be blue or purple. The two boys walked over, much to the obvious dismay of the worker.

"It's meant to be purple by the way." This answer made Max cheer.

"See he's got information! We're in 2008!"

"Who are you weird-ass kids anyway? Why are you even fucking here? Where are your parents?"

Neil looked at the teen. He recognised something about this edgy little shit while Max jumped up on the desk and pointed to him. "We could ask the same to you! Who are you?"

The teen didn't seem to care anymore and after a short while debating it with himself he decided to simply told them who he was. "My name is Davey Green. I'm 15. I fucking hate everyone and this is my summer job. Is that what you wanted?"

Maxs face fell and he looked at Neil.  
Davey Green? Like David Green, their overly happy, no swearing, nature loving, extroverted Camp Counselor? Surely not. This wasn't teenage David. From what David had told them about his teen years,they'd been great! He was been a nice little ray of sunshine with no awkward moments whatsoever! He made music and did well in school and had stayed away from all the dark, bad kids who did drugs and shit like that. This kid was not that in the slightest. This David wasn't a perfect little ray of sunshine whatsoever. He was a tall shadow with a breaking voice, don't give a shit attitude and smoke on his breath. He was spotty and sweary and if you looked closely, you could actually see the red hair under his hoodie which had black streaks and stuck out at odd angles.

Neil signalled them to walk away and Max happily obliged, dragging a clueless Nikki along with them. She started whining about wanting to stay a bit longer but she was quickly shushed. Fortunately for them Nikki didn't know David's last name as she never followed when they looked around the counsellors cabin. No one wanted Nikki to ask 'Davey' any questions. No one wanted to ask 'Davey' any more questions.

Speaking of Davey,he'd gone back to his phone and didn't notice the kids going into the back room to travel back to their own time.They all crammed into the box once again and Neil fiddled with the weird calculator thing on the wall. Unlike last time when the box smoked and vibrated,the box this time just simply made a few bizarre noises and stopped.

The three tumbled out. Still in 2008. In defeat, Neil grumbled to himself and decided to examine what part of the machine was broken. Max decided this was also a good time for him and Nikki to head back out to the front.

When they came out from the back, they were spotted. By the same teen, and this time he genuinely looked pissed.

"What the fuck were you weird-ass kids doing back there?!"

Nikki was about to answer but Max punched her on the arm. He thought for a second, making sure he didn't show his panic before saying to Davey, "We were travelling back to the future."

That may have been the truth but it was so absurd that Davey surely wouldn't question it just as he did in his adult years. Unfortunately for Max, he did. "What do you mean travelling back to the future? If you want somewhere to play shitty kids games then please find somewhere that isn't the shop."

"No, you fucking idiot, this isn't a game! We actually need to get back to 2017!"

Davey laughed for the second time today. "Alright then. If you're really from 2017, bloody prove it."

"Ok then, David..." Max said and Nikki made a face, disappointed she'd only just recognised Davey as David. She remembered how angry Max looked last time she tried to talk, so she kept quiet.

Davey scowled at Max. "Don't call me David, Mr. 2017!"

Wow, this Davey was insufferable. Max returned the same scowl.

"Whatever David, we know the you from the future!" He shouted as his need to be believed rose.

Davey rolled his eyes before replying. " Seriously?" He thought for a bit before further questioning. "Tell me a fact about myself then. Something surely no one knows." "Okay" Max chuckled to himself; he had the perfect thing to say. "You've got a fear of dogs!"

Davey looked shocked, almost embarrassed, and got a bit flustered before he scowled at Max again. "That doesn't count! Anyone can be afraid of dogs. Give me something else!"

Max was ready again. If Davey was trying to catch him off gaurd, then he was failing miserably.

"You really like playing the guitar and when you were thirteen you wrote a song about Camp Campbell."

Davey just looked scared now. Was this kid some sort of stalker? Well, Davey wouldn't give in! He simply replied, "How did you- I mean... What's Camp Campbell? Sorry Mr. 2017 but you don't know me."

At this point, Neil walked out the back room just to witness Max jump up on to the counter....again. 

"You listen here David Michael Green-"

"Davey-!"

"I'm done playing games. Either you believe us and we get back to our own time, or you don't and you can leave us to walk the streets and find someone more helpful while I tell everyone who knows you about that stupid fucking song. Alright-?"

"Alright you little creeps! I'll help you! Just don't fucking bring up camp!"


	2. Hey look it's a shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see someone unexpectedly here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I love my son's au and cowriting for it is an honour. Here's a uh......a chapter. I dunno. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU SON.
> 
> (TEB:Thanks to Dadvidismycanonheadcanon for posting this chapter for me as I might of lost the file........  
> A serious thank you to them again as they have been a massive help and brilliant support! And thanks to all of you guys for your comments from the last chapter!)

The shop wasn’t too far. Max, Nikki, and Neil had trailed not so far from Davey behind him after his band practice. The band was surprisingly really good. No wonder Davey thought they’d be famous one day. ‘Won't he be disappointed,’ Max thought. As they turned into the store, Davey turned to the three of them and glared. 

“Don’t come near me, don’t talk to me, and don’t fucking follow me like I’m your big brother. Get what you need, meet me by the cashier. Got it you little shits?” Max wasn’t sure how to feel about this David as the trio nodded quickly before they did as they were told.

As they walked around, Neil, Nikki, and Max decided this was a perfect time to discuss their situation. 

“So… We’re stuck with an asshole David,a sentence that I never thought was possible, we’re in 2008, Neil's nerd machine is broken. Anything I miss?” Max asked his two friends. Nikki shrugged as she answered.

“He has a band?” 

“Nikki this isn’t about his band!” Neil exclaimedas the trio grabbed as many junk food items as possible. “Look. I ran through my calculations at least three times. According to the numbers… It’s going to be a while before we can get back to the future.”

Max looked at him as he grabbed another bag of cheetos. “How long?” 

Neil winced. “Business days or regular days?” That gave Max an idea enough to groan. 

“Okay so for a long while. Goddammit…” 

They continued on their way as Nikki stuffed her overalls full of snacks,random crap and God knows what else. Soon, they had found everything they needed. Nikki of course had to go off and see something she had already spotted. As Neil and Max set the items they needed on the belt, they started to tell the cashier a tip as she scanned the first few items. “We’ve got two more people with things coming so-”

Max stopped dead in his sentence. The teen girl had long hair, with two colours. Her skin was a dark tan and her eyes were an interesting shade of violet. She looked tired and rather done with her shift as she looked at the kids. Max looked down. On her name tag…

“Gwen?” Neil asked shocked. Gwen- or rather a teenaged Gwen- was confused.

“Um… That’s my name yes. Now you’ve got two more coming?” She asked in a quiet and strangely unnaturally shy voice. Max didn’t really know what to think. This was their other counselor?! He shook his head and nodded. 

“Y… Yeah. So uh-”

“You shits finally done?” Max looked behind him and saw Davey approaching the belt, setting down packets of ramen and a couple of lighters on the belt. Max glared harshly at him. 

“Yeah yeah, we are David. Well, Neil and I. Where the fuck is Nikki?” Max asked himself. He noticed that Gwen got quiet suddenly as she hurried up scanning the items. He could see a faint hint of light red on her cheeks that hadn’t been there before. 

She would only look up every once in a while to glance and move along with her scanning and bagging again. Max finally followed her glances to find out what got her so flustered. When he managed to catch what she was looking at, he smirked so widely… 

‘You gotta be shitting me… On him?!’ Oh this was good though. Little tiny teen Gwen actually had a crush on David? This was perfect blackmail when they returned to the future. Suddenly a splurge of items spilled on the conveyor belt as Nikki smiled wide. “I’M BACK! Oh…” 

How did Nikki know it was Gwen right away if she hadn’t recognised Davey? Neil and Max looked at each other as Davey glared at Nikki. “This is way too much shit. You need to put it all back.”

“I can’t! Too hungry. Also look at these cool shoes I found!” Nikki cried as she pulled out a pair of shoes. Davey’s eyes widened and he glared at Nikki with a growl. 

“Put them back! Now!” Nikki only grumbled as she complied, the rest of the transaction being too awkward to talk anymore. Once Gwen handed Davey his receipt and bid them a good night, they were off to Davey’s house. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they mean so much to me! Whether it's your thoughts on the story,what you liked,what you didn't like,any typos or errors,etc.  
> Have a good day,Campers!


	3. You little emo shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is less and less like David. That little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So TEB wrote the chapter but he needed help so I published it for him! PROUD OF YOU SON.
> 
> (TEB:Proud of you too Dad)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Davey addressed the kids as they arrived back at his house, "Right. You little shits go into my room."

"You mean the garage?"

"I mean my room! And do what you like as long as you don't touch my stuff. One rule: Don't alert my family, okay?" Max wasn't pleased with this and instead decided to step in.

"Hang on David!"

Davey snapped his head to face Max and snarled, which only made Max continue.  
"You're meant to be looking after us, aren't you? So where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

Davey didn't move, but instead spat out, "I'm going for a smoke? Today's been stressful and I don't want you little creeps tagging along." 

Davey then continued walking on his way.

Neil and Nikki had already given up and gone inside, no doubt wrecking the weird dark den that Davey seemed to call his bedroom. But Max decided he would follow Davey to wherever he went to smoke. 

Davey soon stopped at an alley a few blocks away from his house and took out a cigarette. He quickly lit it and started actually smoking it. Max was surprised when he'd heard Davey say he was going to smoke. He didn't think he was actually going to! This teen was less and less like the David he knew every minute.

Davey just kept on taking puffs of his cigarette, obviously thinking deeply about something. But after a good ten minutes trying to decipher what Davey was thinking, Max gave up and turned to walk away.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Davey's voice made Max stop dead in his tracks.

"Come over here." Max refused and stayed where he was. "You obviously wanted to talk to me so come over here!"

Max trudged to Daveys side, coughing a bit as he accidentally breathed in smoke. "I didn't actually want to talk to you, David."

"Don't call me David."

"Ok then David."

Davey looked like he was about to explode with anger, obviously sick of Max's 'joke'. Instead of shouting though, he just inhaled another puff of smoke and muttered, "And people wonder why I bloody hate kids..."

They stood there in silence for a while, Max giggling to himself. Hates kids? He was in for a treat! 

"What are you laughing at, Short Stack?" Max stopped laughing and stared glaring at Davey, not happy with being called Short Stack.

"I just can't believe you're David?"

"Really?" Davey hesitated a bit before asking his next question. "What am I to you then?"

Max looked at Davey like he was crazy. "You're an asshole, that's easy."

"No!... 24 year old me... Am I doing alright?... What is he- what am I to you?" Davey sighed. "You know what I mean."

"... Someone who really likes pizza. Sounds ridiculous but... pizza." Davey snapped his head towards the boy standing next to him. That was obviously not the answer he wanted.

"What the actual fuck are you talking about? Stop avoiding my question!"  
Max looked Davey straight in his eyes. Despite all the anger and hate Davey had, his eyes still twinkled just like David's did.

"Just... Trust me okay?! Sleepy Peak Pizza Bros! Just remember it." Davey broke eye contact quickly. He chucked the ashy stump of his cigarette on he ground and stepped on it to put it out.

"You coming back with me or do you have to go be a little shit somewhere else?"

He didn't even wait for a reply and instead walked off, leaving Max to run so he didn't lose Davey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't to keen on this chapter? I don't know,something about it seemed off to me?  
> DIMCHC said it was good though.


	4. Sleepy Peak Pizza Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey thinks about stuff over dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEB:Hey! Sorry,that this is only small.

Davey had been called off to go to dinner with his family. Sitting around the table, picking at his food while not talking to Edward and Angela, the two people who had called themselves his parents for a few years now. He didn't like them much but no other parents had kept him this long; so Davey guessed he had some sort of respect for these people.

It could've been worse. Zoe could have been there. But that whiny brat that he called his sister had fucked off to one of her equally whiny friends houses for the night. Davey got the chance to do some thinking about his situation while staring at his spaghetti and meatballs. First thing: Max, what he said about pizza and what that even meant. 

Sleepy Peak Pizza Bros was also mentioned, although he had never heard of a place called that. He currently lived in Sleepy Peak; or at least the edge of it. Did a small old town like this really end up getting pizza place? Maybe he meets Max at that pizza place in the future. That doesn't explain what the other two are doing here though, Nikki and Neil. Or why the little shit knows his full name. Or why he knows abut shitty Camp Campbell. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang coming from his room. Edward snapped his head away from the conversation he was having with his wife and looked concerned. 

"What was that?" The tall man asked his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a small heads-up. We are planning for this to continue,it might still be a long while till another update but I feel like we should inform you that this is not a dead project!! The reason I haven't been writing is simple, busy schedules and lack of motivation. I am really sorry about that. Also TheEvilBudgie is no longer my Tumblr name. It is now Sulphur-and-Honey! I had to change blogs for some personal reasons. My AO3 is staying as TheEvilBudgie though. Hope you guys still enjoy this story as much as I do and are satisfied by this drabble!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'd love to know what people think of it. If there is any mistakes that might've been missed, let me know!


End file.
